Nature of the Beast
by MeyomiN
Summary: "Don't leave Bigby, please… I know it was an accident… you didn't mean to!" Irina yelled trying to pull him away from the door "Irina… I am an animal… I will hurt you again, I can't control it… I'm sorry" He turned and placed a hand on her cheek. He pulled her in closer until his lips touched hers for one last kiss goodbye. He left her there that night, cold, battered … alone
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Long Night

"It's been a long day and I just want to go home" said the great Bigby wolf the sheriff of Fabletown. Bigby was an average heighted man, which did not make him any less fearful, his attitude, his appearance, the scruff on his face indicated he had not groomed for at least a few days, as did the light brown hair on his head, it looked neatly tussled if that made any sense but it was a tad long and ever so slightly wavy.

"I realize that Bigby but the man is causing a ruckus, can't you just... I don't know roughen him up a bit? Do your job perhaps?" Toad said arms crossed scowling at the him. Toad was one of the loudest of the fables according to Bigby; he would call Bigby whenever anything happened…anything. Of course that is to be expected, if a situation occurs what could a 3 foot toad do?

Sheriff Bigby said nothing which could be said about his facial expressions as well, as they remained neutral while he stood there staring at the 3 foot toad. He took a drag of his cigarette and exhaled it into the air not minding the angry toad standing in front him

"What is it this time toad?" Bigby said obviously annoyed by the situation

"The apartment is supposed to be empty, I hear someone bashing around in there, I go up to see what's going and I find a bloke in there tearing up the place. I ask who he is but the fella just walks past me like I don't exist. He was looking for something Bigby I just know it" The toad explained

"Is he there now?" Bigby asked calmly

"Didn't I just say he walked past me? No he's not!" The toad said throwing his arms up in frustration

"Then what's the problem?" Bigby asked peacefully

"The problem? The problem is there's been a break in" Toad's arms were now on his hips as he waited for the big man to do something.

Bigby let out a low growl and headed upstairs to where the apartment room was. He opened the door and went inside only to find the apartment perfectly neat and tidy, nothing broken and nothing out of place. As he looked around toad found his way into the room as well.

"This can't be… I swear the place was a mess, broken glass and furniture everywhere" The toad said mouth open shocked at the sight of the perfectly clean room. Bigby glared at the toad for a second before sniffing the area.

"Toad…" Bigby said stretching the word causing toad to look his way, guilty expression all over his face. "Toad, have you been drinking?" He said staring blankly at the creature standing before him.

"I might have had a drink or two, what of it?" Toad replied defensively.

Bigby exhaled again wiping his face with his hand.

"I'm out of here… My number is for real emergencies _only_" He said walking past the toad and heading outside the building not before putting his cigarette out on the floor.

"Damn toad, bringing me all this way for nothing…" He began speaking to himself on his walk back to the Luxury apartments, it was 2am and he had gotten little sleep the past few days, Ichabod Crane was doing his best to keep him busy with mundane work. But it was worth it because he got the chance to see Snow. Snow White the fairest in the lands, at least she used to be; now she has to settle with being amongst the fairest in Fabletown New York. Every time Ichabod assigned Bigby a case was a chance for him to see Snow which he didn't mind, he didn't mind at all. He arrived at the building tired and exhausted all he wanted to do was sit down, have a drink and nap the rest of the night. He walked in the lobby and as expected the security officer was laid back hat covering his eyes sleeping.

"At least someone's getting a good night's rest" Bigby said to himself.

He noticed a couple boxes labeled 'Plants' on it. He assumed someone was just moving in, there were still vacant rooms in the apartment so he didn't think twice.

The rugged man made his way to the elevators pressing the button as the wait for the elevator commenced. He stood there following each floor until it finally reached the ground. The doors opened and he went inside pressing the second floor. As the door closed slowly he heard the sound of something crashing on the floor followed by a woman's voice

"Shit!" The woman said

He quickly placed his hand prying open the elevator door as he recognized the sound of the woman's voice.

"Irina?" He said stunned approaching the woman who was picking up the pieces of the broken pot that was in the box along with the security guard that was woken by the sound.

"I'm so sorry" She said to the security guard before the voice of the sheriff registered in her mind. She dropped the remains of the pot and quickly turned to see him there standing behind her, his eyes wide and face confused.

"Oh hello Bigby" She said trying to return her composure. "What are you doing here?" She asked sincerely

"I uh…" He trailed off looking at the red haired beauty standing before him, her hair long half way down her back and was the shade of deep red, her eyes green as emeralds that lit perfectly in the light, her lips full, soft and pink, her skin pale and flawless. Her shirt was green, two buttons short on the top revealing a little bit of cleavage and a black pencil skirt with a small slit on the side, she paired it with a set of ruby red pumps that elongated her legs as Bigby noticed. He shook his head trying to regain his thoughts "I live here"

"Right" She said as they now fell in this awkward silence that was broken by the sound of the security guard hissing in pain as one of the pot shards cut his finger. Irina turned quickly to check on the security guard as Bigby stood there his mind still in disbelief.

"I'm sorry… does it hurt?" She asked grabbing the man's hand gently, looking at his wound.

"It's quite alright Ma'am" He said smiling at her "It's nothing" He said.

"It's my fault I should have been more careful" She looked around the lobby for a second once noticing that no one else was there, of course except for Bigby a small green light appeared from her slender fingers, it looked like she was sprinkling light green glitter on the man's wound and then poof, the wound was gone.

"There" She said sending the guard an assuring smile.

"You can't use magic here Irina…" Bigby pressed nervously looking around

"No one saw Bigby, relax" She said packing the last piece of the pot back inside the box of dirt.

"Someone could have" He replied more sternly

She looked at him for a second at first she was a bit irritated, they haven't spoken in centuries and when they finally do he acts like this? Then she realized he was only concerned about people seeing her using magic. One could never be too careful those days, at any time a mundy could get lost and end up there.

"It won't happen again…" She said coldly grabbing the box and pushing past him and pressing the elevator button and waiting for it to open.

"I didn't mean to…" Bigby Began as he made his way to Irina but was quickly interrupted by her

"It's fine Bigby… I understand, rules are rules" She said stepping into the elevator, adjusting her box so she could free one hand and pressed level 3

Bigby stepped in with her. They waited there both staring straight out the doors at the security guard who was on his feet waving goodbye to the redhead who returned his waving with a wide smile. The doors of the elevator closed and now it was her and Bigby alone in the elevator.

"Let me help you with that" Bigby said trying to grab the box from her hands but she stepped away quickly

"No, it's fine… it's not heavy" She said looking down at her belongings.

They stood there awkwardly waiting for the elevator to reach. Bigby opened his mouth to say something but at the sound of the elevator beep she stepped off as it reached the third floor.

"See ya Bigby" She said taking a few steps away from the elevator before turning around "You might want to press the floor button" She smirked as he looked at the buttons to find he forgot to press it. He pressed the button allowing the doors to close but not before smiling at her. He stood in that elevator for a while thinking about the last time he saw her.

Tears rolling down her beautiful face, bruises on her neck, clothes shredded, scratch marks covered her body

"Don't leave Bigby, please… I know it was an accident… you didn't mean to!" Irina yelled trying to pull him away from the door

"Irina… I am an animal… I will hurt you again, I can't control it… I'm sorry" He turned and placed a hand on her cheek. He pulled her in closer until his lips touched hers for one last kiss goodbye. He left her there that night, cold, battered … alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trapped

The wolf returned to his apartment. His apartment was as he expected, a mess; old Chinese food on the table, papers and folders all over the desk, and a pig in his chair. _Wait a pig?_ He stopped for a moment staring at the barnyard animal sleeping in his chair.

"Not again…Hey… Colin…Get up" He said tapping the pig's shoulder

"Welcome home Bigby" He said hoping Bigby would let him continue his nap on it

"Colin… Move… Now" Bigby ordered the pig. He crossed his arms and gazed at the pig until he moved off his chair. "Every time you come in here, I find you in my chair and the foulest smell in my apartment. You got to stop this seriously; I have half a mind to send you back to the farm" Bigby said sitting in his chair lighting a cigarette.

Colin sat on the floor across from the big bad wolf where he has come accustom to.

"Plan on Sharing" Collin asked staring at the cigarette in Wolf's mouth

Bigby was never really a sharing kind of man, or wolf in his case yet this did not stop him from asking. They weren't really friends not after what Bigby did to his home but the house of his supposed enemy was better than the farm, where he was treated like an animal, literally.

Bigby looked at the pig for a moment, obvious the pork had no intention of letting it go he sighed and gave him a cigarette lighting it. Colin began his ritual of nagging Bigby about his home and how Bigby wouldn't have to deal with him if only he had his home and the wolf wouldn't have destroyed it; all Bigby could think of was if the pig would have built a better house this wouldn't have happened.

Bigby then stood heading toward the kitchen getting himself something to drink.

"This has to stop…" Bigby stated annoyed by the unwanted house guest, all he wanted was to sit and drink, it was bad enough having to go all the way down town for no reason and having to deal with Crane but now he has to deal with this shit at home too? He was not in the mood for this.

"Colin, I had the worst day… I just want to rest my eyes for a while before getting back to work" Bigby said trying one last time to reason with the pig.

"Can't I just rest here for a while? Just a few hours and I'll be out of here. I will see a witch first thing in the morning and get a glamour" The pig replied shooting Bigby a sad puppy eye look.

Bigby was unmoved by the face of the ugly creature but gave in as he just wanted him to stop talking.

"Thanks Bigby"

"Don't get used to it" The wolf said through his teeth. He sat there moments after from what looked to Colin as staring into the distance.

"You uh… Something on your mind Bigby" Colin asked pulling him out of his current thoughts

"No…Nothing" Bigby replied distantly hoping that this line of questions would end.

"Come on Bigby, We've known each other for centuries, I'm trying to be a friend here. You will feel better if you let it off your chest"

Bigby stared at Colin for a while not moving his gaze from the eyes of the pig, seeing as the pig was not letting it go he sighed

"I ran into an old… Friend…" Bigby began

"Oh… You ran into an old friend, you borrowed money and now they want it back is that it?" Colin said interrupting the wolf

"No, I've never borrowed money" Bigby began

"You never had any friends neither" Colin remarked "Well if you didn't borrow from this friend then what? Stole from them?"

"No"

"Ate their family?"

"No" Bigby was getting irritated by the pig's inane questions

"Then what did you do?" The pig asked pitch higher a sign of aggravation "Beat them up?"

At that Bigby went silent; his eyes dropped to the floor, his face said it all. Colin did not ask him anything else, he was hard on the wolf he would admit but he never saw him like this before, he never saw the look in his eyes right now, the self-hatred… the regret… the sorrow.

Bigby did not sleep that night, every time he shut his eyes the same scene ran through his mind. It haunted him.

The next morning came with the rising of the sun. Bigby had just closed his eyes a few seconds before. He woke to an empty apartment, the house guest had left. Bigby was relieved yet tired, he forced himself to get off the chair and tried rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Seeing that didn't work he walked to the rest room and washed his face. He realized he could use a shower because he smelled of sweat and pig. He took a quick shower and made a quick change of clothes tossing the dirty laundry in a basket and kicking it under the table, as if that will solve the issue.

He had still not buttoned his shirt or zipped his pants before getting a call from Crane's desk.

"Listen Crane…" The sheriff began

"Good Morning Bigby" the voice on the phone was not Crane, This time it was Snow White.

"Uh… Snow" Bigby stumbled he was expecting Crane.

"A case is waiting for you here, and a report of damaged property as well, Crane is requesting your presence, immediately" She said, Bigby sensed she was smiling by the tone of her voice.

"I'll be right there…" He said his tone softer than before.

Bigby made his way to the elevator. He could have taken the stairs but he still hasn't finished fully getting dressed, there were a few top and sleeve buttons he also still didn't finish tying his tie and he knew the elevator would take time. He began quickly buttoning the rest of his shirt and had just started on his sleeves when the elevator arrived.

The doors of the elevator opened and Bigby's attention was fixated on his buttons as he stepped inside.

"Morning Bigby" the woman's voice was soft and subtle causing Bigby to cease all actions and look up only to see Irina. In shock he didn't notice that he didn't walk completely in the elevator and the doors closed and hit him roughly before opening again.

"The trick is to stand INSIDE the elevator" She said sincerely yet holding back laughter.

"But then I won't be able to get bashed by the doors" He said jokingly before looking away staring straight at the elevator walls. Irina did the same. He stole a glance at the redhead standing beside him noticing her continuously checking her watch.

"You uh... Got somewhere to be" He asked.

"Yes… I'm late for work" She replied looking at the floors in the elevator waiting for it to reach the ground floor.

Just as the elevator was about to reach the ground floor it shook once violently causing Irina to lose her balance, she would have fell if it wasn't for the sheriff's reflexes catching her. She looked up at him noticing him staring into her eyes. It was all too much for her, she felt as she did all those centuries ago, weak vulnerable though she would never show it. As for him he felt his heart jump for a moment looking at her, beautiful was all he thought before he felt her hand gently begin pushing him away. He helped her stand and they stood there awkwardly for a moment avoiding eye contact with each other.

"Broken…"

"What?" She said turning quickly the look of shock covering her face.

"I mean the elevator" He said looking at her curiously

"R-Right…" She said trying to retaliate from the initial shock

"We might be stuck here for a while, depending on when the guard wakes up" Bigby said eyeing the area for a possible way out or button to open the doors.

They were stuck in the elevator for what felt like hours, both silent not knowing what to say to each other.

Irina looked at her watch again noticing the time was now 10:30am

"Shit!" She let out an exasperate sigh. "That's it…" She said removing her heels then her jacket

"What are you doing?" Bigby asked confused as she was looking at the ceiling of the elevator

"What does it look like I'm doing? Give me a hand would ya?"

"You crazy? It's dangerous?" He said looking at the ceiling as well.

"You have a better plan Bigby please share" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot as if waiting for a response, after what seemed like a moment of deep thought Bigby finally nodded

"Fine… But I'm the one going up there" He moved to the center of the elevator by the removable ceiling square

"No offense Bigby, but you're kind of, a little…" She trailed off pursing her lips

"Kind of what?" He questioned

"Well… you're … You kind of put the BIG in Bigby" She said with a toothy smile

"You calling me fat?" He said in a low tone, she couldn't tell if it was threatening or joking

"No, you're just a little wide is all… just let me do it, I'll get up there and see what we're working with it" She said as a final attempt at reasoning with him.

"Fine, be careful"

"Always…" She said causing him to look at her eyes, in response she broke eye contact looking at the ground for a moment. "Well… We don't have all day" She said looking at his hands and back at him hinting for him to give her a boost. He cupped his hands together bending as she placed her foot. He effortlessly lifted her as he looked up watching her remove the panel of the elevator ceiling. He lifted her more until she was able to reach the hole she now made and lifted herself up. She began looking around to see if there was a way they could possibly pry open a door on any of the previous floors. No luck as they were stuck too far away from any door.

"Any Luck?" Bigby asked looking up at the exposed panel. He saw her legs sit on the edge before dropping back in the elevator

"No…we're too far in" She said sighing in frustration

"It's ok… It's almost lunch time. That's when this building gets crowded, not everyone is going to want to take the stairs"

"Yeah…" She said sitting in the corner bringing her knees to her chest. The wolf sat across from her extending his legs.

"So… umm h-how's your stay been? I mean here in the building"

"Fine… just fine" She replied, the awkwardness in the elevator was too much, they both sat there fidgeting with whatever they could find, her with her watch, Bigby with his shirt then his tie.

They sat there for around 10 more minutes before they heard a sound. Ringing?

"I think you're skirt is ringing" Bigby said looking in the direction of her skirt, and there it was, hardly noticeable, right below the skirt was the tip of a scar, the rest clearly hidden behind the skirt. The moment he saw it his heart stopped a second, how could he have not noticed it before? Was it from that night all those centuries ago?

_ **Please don't be…** _His eyes dropped to the floor as the shame he once felt began to consume him again. Every time he sees her, it goes back to that night…_ **I shouldn't have done it**_

Irina quickly pulled her "surprisingly" green cellphone from the pocket of her pencil skirt and quickly swiped it to answer

Bigby sat back a moment trying to pretend he couldn't hear what she was saying, She and him both knew there was no way he couldn't hear what's going on, as they were both stuck in a relatively small elevator, and she was stuck with a wolf, who could probably hear pins drop if it happened in another city…. That's an exaggeration but more like if it was 3 rooms down.

Bigby watched as she answered the phone only to quickly move it from her ear from the sound of the caller shouting, he didn't like what he saw but there was nothing he could do, he couldn't count the number of times Crane called him to shout, he couldn't hear what the voice was saying as it was muffled, Who was he kidding, he could hear it, he was deciding not to.

"Yes sir… … I know Sir… It wasn't my fault! It's not like I woke up and was like 'Hey I've never been stuck in an elevator before, let's try it!' … I am not sass mouthing you Sir, but I find you are being a tad unreasonable, I have over 500 vacation days remember that, this could count as one of them… Yes Sir… That won't be necessary… I'll be there…" She said lowering the phone from her ear hanging up

"Boss not happy huh…"

"No no… He was obviously contemplating a raise couldn't you tell" She replied with fake sincerity causing Bigby to smirk which in return caused her to smile, she quickly lowered her head after looking at his face… Handsome; A bit scruffier than she remembered, but still handsome.

"You had a phone all this time?" He said as if he finally realized she had the key to their escape from the dungeon of awkwardness

"I just moved in! I don't know anyone in the building… So I really didn't think twice about it" She answered simply. "I didn't think you were the 'phone type' as from what I hear your phone is kind of always busy, yet no one calls… which means off the hook" Her tone was amusingly accusing as she smirked at him, he laughed at the thought that no one had ever came right out and said it.

"I… like my privacy…" He said attempting to justify himself

"I… am aware" She replied in his tone mocking him "Anyways, here it is… You know the guard's number?"

Irina extended her hand offering her phone to Bigby, he smiles and quickly grabbed it looking at it trying to figure out how to work it.

"Not exactly… But I do my office's number"

"Good…"

"Yeah, let me just figure out how to…" The phone flashed the moment he swiped it "Umm password…" He tried giving her the phone so she can put it in; as passwords are _usually_ something people like to keep private, Obviously Irina didn't get the memo

"Forest"

"That… doesn't surprise me…" He mumbled under his breath but loud enough for her to hear while he began dialing the number

"Too predictable for ya Bigby?" Her tone was light not at all serious or irritated by the comment, it sounded slightly amused

"No I just…"

That's when someone picked up the phone; it was her turn to listen in on the conversation, of course she could only hear bits and pieces like 'Okay?' and 'Where are you?'

"I'm alright Snow… We're stuck in the elevator on… Some floor… Look umm could you just send a repair man and have him come get this thing operating? Please? Thanks Snow"

Bigby looked down at the phone not knowing how to hang up, too much buttons to press. He looked up at Irina who scoffed at him as she walked over and swiped the red button. She smiled at him as she took back her phone

"She said she'll send someone…"

"Snow… as in Snow White?"

"Yeah…" He said extending the word in confusion as to why she's asking it in that 'manner'

"I didn't know she worked here…" Irina said turning her face from Bigby's

"Yeah, She sort of my boss… Is there something wrong?"

"What? No no it's nothing like that, it's just been a while… since I last heard of her that's all"

Bigby clearly noticed the difference in her voice, she was hiding something and as curious as he was he wasn't about to push the matter, he had no right to.

Around 10 minutes passed before they both heard the sound of heels tapping against the floor

"Bigby! Bigby you in there?"

"I'm here Snow… What's the situation?"

"Bigby, the repairman if off for the day but promised to stop by around 4:00! I don't know what to do!"

"Bigby, it's 12:00… We can't stay here another 4 hours"

Bigby began pacing around the elevator back and forth until he suddenly came to a stop

"Snow which floor are we on?"

"You aren't really on a floor Bigby… You are at the base of the elevator… below the ground floor"

"Stupid cheap elevator" He muttered underneath his breath "Listen Snow… Lock down the front door, don't let anyone in that you don't know"

"Why?"

"Just… Do it… please?"

"Fine…" Was the last word Snow said as the they heard the sound of her heels walking away then the sound of closing doors.

"What's going on in that head of yours Bigby?" Irina asked questionably

"You uh still have that… vine thing ability?"

"You mean my magic" It sounded as if she asked a question but her face showed that she knew what he meant as her head was slightly tilted and her brows raised

"You can make vines long enough for us to climb and be able to reach the doors…"

"So now my magic comes in handy eh?"

"Irina…"

She raised her hands in surrender as she walked past Bigby to stand underneath the elevator ceiling she went through earlier

"Well…"

"Right" He said gripping his hands together bending

She gracefully jumped from his hands to the top of the elevator again. Bigby jumped with little effort and squeezed himself through the exposed ceiling.

"I guess you did fit huh?" She said sarcastically as he returned her comment with a low growl

"Snow we ready?" Bigby yelled

"Yeah Bigby the lobby is empty… Do what you need to do and fast"

"Irina…" He gestured his hand to the dark walls the stood below the door to their freedom.

Irina closed her eyes and when she opened them again they began to glow this magnificent green color, tiny vines decorated with beautiful perfectly shaped leaves of different sizes and shapes began to wrap themselves around her body and tangling themselves into her hair, her lips transformed from the light pink shade before into deep deep red. Bigby stood there in awe, all those years he had never seen this happen not once

She walked up to the wall and softly placed her hand on it, twisty lines of green sparkly light began to play against the walls looking around until they reached the door, then a large thick vine blasted out from the base as it followed the trail left before by the light, smaller thinner vines with leaves also began wrapping themselves around the thicker vine to make it easier for the two to hold on to.

"Ready?" She asked Bigby as she slowly began returning to normal

"Yeah… After you"

They both climbed the vine until they reached the very top. Bigby looked at Irina who nodded for him to claw open the doors which he did effortlessly. He extended his hand to help her climb out first which she did. The moment she was out she saw Snow quickly approaching before she looked back at him offering her hand to help him get out of there quickly he hesitantly took it, not because he didn't trust her to catch him but he might hurt her, maybe grip too strongly.

"Come on big boy!" Irina said pulling him out of the elevator.

"You two alright?!" Snow asked, the innocence and sincerity of her concern was humbling, the way her blue eyes looked into his was … indescribable.

"Yeah we're alright" Bigby said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, he wasn't used to this kind of attention

"Ms. Valcourt…" Snow White finally recognized the woman standing next to Bigby, oddly her facial expression began to tense, it was as if she saw something displeasing?

"Ms. White" Irina replied formally as she politely nodded to Snow. "If you both will excuse me, I have to salvage what's left of my day."

"See you around Irina" Bigby replied quickly seeing as Irina practically ran out the door, she had one of the doors open by the time she heard him say that. She was dumbfounded for a second but smiled faintly and nodded at that as she left the building.

"Long day already?" Snow said smiling at Bigby, he loved it when she smiled, her large blue eyes always lit up when she did, her soft red lips and dark raven hair contrasted perfectly against her pale white skin, yet the length of her hair was unknown as she constantly had it tied up in a bun. Bigby noticed he was standing there like a drooling idiot and quickly nodded in response to avoid looking like a brainless goon. "Well there's more where that came from… Crane requested our presence in his office, he said it was urgent. He's been waiting since we called so let's just expect him to be in a foul mood"

"When is he ever in a good mood" Bigby replied following Snow as she began walking back into the building towards Crane's office "Besides when he's drinking that is"

Snow White smiled at the man's response as it was actually very accurate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: DarkMatters

Bigby and Snow journeyed together until they finally arrived at their destination, the office of Ichabod Crane.

"So we're here" Snow said nervously taking a deep breath before tucking a strand of loose raven hair behind her ear.

"Miss Snow!" Ichabod Crane's voice was loud as he began calling for his secretary even before she had stepped in. Bigby closed his mouth immediately as he was about to say something but interrupted by Crane's shouting

"Keep it down Crane, we can hear you" Bigby said entering the large office of Ichabod Crane behind Snow white.

Crane was doing his usual routine of sitting at his desk, the man was surrounded in papers that seemed to pack on each day Bigby came in, yet from the way they looked they haven't been touched.

"The phone keeps ringing Miss Snow! You have one job! You are a secretary, you answer the phones and set up the appointments… is that too difficult for you?"

"You told me to go get Bigby!" Snow White tried defending herself, her face showed signs of anger despite her attempts at hiding it.

"Don't talk back Miss Snow! I am not responsible for you doing your job! Just wait here! Don't move" Ichabod shouted moving past Snow White.

"Easy Crane! None of this was her fault" Bigby stepped in, he couldn't stand there any longer watching Snow get harassed for something she had no control over

Crane began approaching Bigby ready to start yelling but stopped and turned to Snow, he said nothing just stared at her for a moment, his gaze heavy on her, the look of her face was that of confusion and frustration as she hoped he would say something, anything to make him stop staring. Snow exhaled loudly and that is when Crane decided to speak

"Well? Do you not hear the phone ringing?!"

"You told me to…"

"ANSWER THE PHONE MISS WHITE!"

Bigby stood there his fists balled up at his side; he was thinking of anything at this point that will stop him from punching the obnoxious man's face.

"I called you hours ago!" Crane turned his anger to Bigby, which is what Bigby wanted, at least he wasn't yelling at Snow anymore.

"Stuck in an elevator Crane, nothing I can do"

"Oh by all means, let me tell the people in danger to just hold on for their lives because the man that is supposed to protect you is busy sitting in an elevator"

"I stood for moments too, don't leave those out" Bigby replied smugly to Crane's comment, Snow White stood behind the desk speaking on the phone failed to hide the slight sign of amusement on her face at Bigby's words.

"This is no laughing matter here Bigby, I expect you to take your position seriously. I cannot run this entire town alone, all the hard work I put in…"

"Mr. Crane, they are requesting to move your massage appointment up to 2 o'clock" Snow White mentioned loudly, it was obvious she did this on purpose but if she did purposefully mention it her face showed nothing of it.

Bigby smirked at the gesture the moment Crane turned around to glare at his 'assistant', when he turned around however he noticed Bigby's arms had crossed as he stood there smugly staring at him.

"Just do your job Bigby…" Crane let out frustrated as he turned around

"You haven't told me what that is Crane…" Bigby mentioned, the arrogant look still on his face as Crane turned around

"A number of complaints have been sent in regarding the quality of glamour one of the witches has been selling to our fables, they say it causes headaches and only lasts a few hours. The people are outraged Bigby, they paid good money for that glamour. Investigate Bigby and report back to me…" Crane said walking out of his office mumbling _'no one can trust you anyways you useless'_

Bigby didn't really care about what Crane thought of him so he let it go, his attention was focused on Snow White as she constantly answered call after call setting up appointments for the people to call back.

"So… I better get going" Bigby said seeing as Snow White seemed to have her hands full

"Ok Bigby" She smiled kindly at him which caused a shiver to run down his spine.

"Let me know if anything comes up…" He finally said turning around and heading towards the door, that's when he was stopped but a soft tap on his shoulder, he turned quickly to see Snow White had moved away from her table earlier to stand beside him.

"Umm… I have a question, if you don't mind…"

"Of course not… ask away" Bigby was a little stunned, Snow had a thing for keeping relationships between her and everyone else professional, she never came up and asked him anything before, he had to admit he was nervous about what she might ask.

"You… umm Irina" She began, the moment Bigby heard Irina's name he felt flustered, he didn't know what she could possibly ask about her. He was somewhat afraid she knew about that night, knowing she would get suspicious if he began twitching and fidgeting he relaxed his face as he waited patiently for her question

"It's just that, I've heard some concerning tales about her, and I guess… I guess I was wondering if any of it was true"

"What kind of tales?"

"One's where she killed lots of people… I… I'm not saying it is true, any of it. But I wouldn't know and I thought you might at least."

"We… Uh" Bigby struggled to find the right words… Words that won't make him sound like a murderous animal, or make Irina sound that way either. "We all have a past Snow, things happened we wish we would have done differently but all we try to do now is move on and hope to make amends for it or at least prove we've changed"

With that Bigby though he had answered Snow's question the best he could without putting fault on 'The witch of the wild'. The conversation ended there as Snow offered a small nod smiling at Bigby before getting back to work "Crane will have another fit if I don't start getting these calls" was the last thing she said as Bigby left the office.

'Someone at the Trip Trap must know something' He thought to himself as he made his way towards the front desk, stopping once he heard commotion.

"She isn't listed here T" Was what Bigby heard

"Well we know she stays here, now guard, tell us where she is. If I have to ask again I won't be as nice" Another man spoke, the sound of something like glass crashing to the floor

Bigby was circling the corner about to come out but as the men stood by the broken elevator the guard motioned for him to stay back. They both knew if the sheriff showed up these men wouldn't be quite in the talkative mood and they wouldn't know the purpose behind their visit.

"Ah Shit…" Bigby said as he hid behind the corner listening in to what was being said, usually he would be out there bashing some heads in until he was told what was going on, or no, that's not him anymore, he would be harmlessly inquiring what the situation was about.

"Ms. Valcourt isn't listed, but we know she's staying here"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Grimble lied as he shrugged his shoulders

"Really now?" The man looked over at the elevator, as they noticed leaves creeping out of the doors.

"Tell Ms. Valcourt we dropped by will ya?, next time it won't be as … pleasant" The man's tone changing into a more threatening one. Grimble the security guard glared at them a moment before nodding his head hoping they would just leave.

Bigby hurried around the corner hoping to get a glance of the men but was too late, they were gone and somehow Grimble was back in his chair sleeping away. He ran out into the courtyard and past the gates hoping to find them but there was no sign they even came in, it's like they just vanished into thin air.

'How the hell does he do it?' Bigby thought approaching the sleeping guard "Hey… Grim, Grim" He repeated when the first time it didn't work. Bigby growled in frustration walking around the guard's desk until he stood behind it. "WAKE UP" he said shoving the guard's shoulder roughly startling him. "Did I wake you?" Bigby asked cynically whilst crossing his arms.

"What a day huh" Grimble asked the wolf, his breathing still heavy from the shock he received earlier.

"Who were those guys that just came in here? Why did they ask about Ms. Valcourt?"

"I don't know Sherriff, they just came in here screaming, something about 'Boss won't be happy if she doesn't comply"

"Comply? Comply to what?" Bigby's words spilled like venom through his teeth, his anger not at Grimble but at the situation, deep down he worried for Irina, and strange men wanting her to comply and threatening her was not something he will stand for.

"Bigby…" Grimble tried pulling his attention away from his anger and at the woman who had just entered the building.

"Irina…" Bigby began as the confused woman approached them

"What's with the faces" She asked brows raised at the stern looks she received from both men,

"Ms. Valcourt" Grimble's face softened as his lips curved into a smile tipping his head to her. Bigby's expression remained stoic and a tad angry as his arms were still entangled together

"Hello Grim how was your day?" She said completely ignoring Bigby's gaze.

"It's been up and down Ms. Valcourt" Grim replied, swallowing heavily as Bigby glared at him

"Say Grim…" She said walking until she stood beside the guard, half sitting on his desk as she averted her eyes to the wolf. "Any idea why I'm getting the murderous look from him?" She asked the guard pointing back at Bigby with her thumb.

Grimble laughed nervously looking back between the witch and the wolf.

"Fine, I'll ask him myself" She said standing up shortening the distance between herself and Bigby, as she approached Bigby's senses were being overwhelmed by the scent of cherries, he tried keeping his cool, not making it obvious he was inhaling it all in. "You're going to get wrinkles if you keep doing that with your face…" She said jokingly poking at the folds in his forehead pretending to sooth them out in efforts of getting him to smile.

"Irina…" He said softly placing his hands around her wrist and lowering it to her sides, it took him a while and even she noticed he held on for a while, hesitantly letting her go. She hid it well but missed his touch… just as much as he missed being able to touch her.

"Bigby… what's wrong?" She asked softly, her smile had faded long before but was now replaced by the look of concern.

"You never told me where you worked_"_

"Yes… I see how this could ward such concern" She was being sarcastic but her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as to why he was acting strange.

"Ms. Valcourt" Grimble finally decided to speak. "Two men came in here looking for you, they left this" He said handing her a note, it was in a formal envelope with a seal like back in the old days. Bigby's eyed widened a second before turning into a fierce glare at Grimble who had yet to notice

"Tha… Two men? What two men?" She asked hysterically

"You didn't mention the letter," He hissed at the nervous guard

"I- It was addressed to Ms. Valcourt" The guard stumbled on his words

"Why would he give you my letter?" Irina asked suspiciously, knowing the answer by the silence and the softening of Bigby's face. "I see…"

"Two men coming in here threatening you, I won't have that happening Irina"

"Threatening?" Just as she was about to continue the broken vase on the floor which was the sound of glass breaking caught her eye. She looked back at Grim quickly, her eyes apologetic as he nodded to her that it was all right, and he was fine. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again Sherriff, No worries" She said heading towards the only working elevator

"Irina" Bigby said stopping her "If you are in trouble, talk to me, I can help"

"Let it go Bigby, its fine. I can deal with it myself"

"Irina, I am Sherriff of Fabletown for a reason… I need to look into this"

"Well don't let me interfere with your 'Sherriff Business'" She said closing the elevator doors. Bigby stood there for a moment before he growled in frustration racing up the stairs to the second floor where the elevator just arrived and Irina stepped out.

"This is not just about Sherriff business…" He said as he noticed her striding down the hall

"Oh we're still talking about this" She said not even once turning to face him

"Is everything a joke to you?" Bigby asked heatedly at the red head as he followed her

"Listen, I don't know why you feel somewhat obligated to follow me but I am telling you I will handle everything, you don't need to waste your precious time of… doing whatever it is you do"

"This is about you, those men seemed serious" He noticed her scoff over her shoulder as she quickly began reaching for her key to her apartment. Room number 304, Bigby noticed her apartment was right above his own room. His thoughts regrouped as he noticed her twisting the key to her door

"Irina, you don't have to be alone in this" He said sympathetically which irritated her, he was doing it again, the look on his face, the tone of his voice, he was making her feelings for him surface again and she would do anything to stop it, even if that meant being a little cruel

"I was always alone… Why should now be any different…" She said facing the door, she did not want to see the reaction on his face, she knew he still felt guilty for what he did and this would not help the matter, but she needed him to stop, to stay away which is what she got, Bigby opened his mouth to say something, his hand extended with the intention of touching her shoulder. The moment he heard those words, the words that caused his heart to bleed with regret he lowered his arm placing it at his side; he stood there a moment as did she until she finally inhaled deeply opening the door.

Irina went inside her apartment locking the door behind her, The apartment was dark; the only light in the room was he faint light from the moon as the giant window overlooking Fabletown was left bare, no curtains to cover it. The apartment was huge, almost four times the size of Bigby's apartment as it was elegant, it look like something in a museum but even more beautiful, windows everywhere and vines and flowers crawling up the pale lavender walls decoratively, Statues and bookshelves in the corners of the walls and a black human shaped figure in the hallway behind her, wait what?

A/N:

Please, I beg of you! tell me how I'm doing with this story, any ideas on improvements, and criticism you can give the story or just let me know in general if you like where this is going... I am stressing about you guys liking it so if you don't perhaps i can make the coming chapters better? I just need to know! so review please :D


End file.
